Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders
Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders, ist ein 1988 erschienenes "Point and Click"-Adventure. Es ist nach Maniac Mansion das zweite Spiel dieser Art der Firma Lucasfilm Games (heute LucasArts). Inhalt und Handlung Der Spieler übernimmt die Rolle von Zak McKracken, einem frustrierten Boulevardreporter aus San Francisco. Im Vorspann zum Spiel erscheinen ihm in einem Traum Außerirdische, eine uralte Karte der Erde, ein merkwürdiges Gerät und eine unbekannte Frau, die er am nächsten Morgen in einer Fernsehsendung wieder sieht und später auch kennen lernt. Im Verlauf der Handlung wird klar, dass Zak McKracken mit seinen neuen Freundinnen die Erde vor einer Invasion durch Außerirdische retten muss. Die Handlung des Spiels verwendet in geschickter Weise verschiedene ungelöste und populärwissenschaftlich ausgeweidete Rätsel der Menschheit. Neben dem großen Kapitel Prä-Astronautik, das den Rahmen für die Geschichte bildet, werden u.a. auch die Hochkultur der Inka, das Rätsel der Pyramiden und der Sphinx in Ägypten, die ungeklärte Funktion von Stonehenge, das Mysterium des Bermudadreiecks, El Astronauto, der Mythos Atlantis und das vermeintliche Marsgesicht aufgegriffen. Entsprechend dieser Vielzahl von Einflüssen werden im Spiel zahlreiche Orte auf allen Kontinenten und auf dem Mars aufgesucht. Im Spiel, dessen gesamte Handlung im Jahr 1998, also 10 Jahre in der Zukunft des Jahres 1988, angesiedelt ist, werden einige interessante Aussagen hinsichtlich zukünftiger Techniktrends getroffen. Beispiele sind das ausschließliche Bezahlen mit einer sog. CashCard und die Verwendung von DAT-Kassetten. Ersteres hat heute eine reale Entsprechung beim bargeldlosen Zahlungsverkehr mit Maestro-Card und Geldkarte, während sich letztere nie wirklich durchsetzen konnten und heute weitestgehend durch CDs verdrängt wurden. Systeme und Versionen Das Spiel erschien 1988 für C64, MS-DOS mit EGA-Grafik, Amiga, Atari ST und Apple II, später auch für den FMTowns mit 256-farbigen Grafiken und verändertem Soundtrack. Entgegen der späteren Praxis wurde die technisch erheblich verbesserte FMTowns-Version aber nicht mehr für MS-DOS rück-portiert. Technik und Steuerung Technisch basiert der Titel abhängig vom Betriebssytem auf Version eins, zwei oder drei der LucasArts-eigenen SCUMM-Sprache. D.h. der Bildschirm ist dreigeteilt in einen Bereich für Aktionsverben, ein darunter angeordnetes, aus Worten bestehendes Inventar der Spielfigur und den Spielbildschirm, der den größten Teil des Bildes einnimt. Trotz der verschiedenen verwendeten Versionen ergibt sich für alle Systeme ein zu Maniac Mansion identischer Look&Feel. In speziellen Situationen kann es im Spiel vorkommen, dass die Aktionsverben nach und nach ausgeblendet werden. Dies soll eine Verdummung des Spielers darstellen, die aber mit der Zeit wieder voll reversibel ist. Entwickler * Entwurf: David Fox, Ron Gilbert * Programmierung: David Fox, Ron Gilbert * Grafik/Animation: * Musik: Pressespiegel Bewertungen in Spielezeitschriften *Power Play 29/88 91% Auszeichnungen von Spielezeitschriften *'Besonders empfehlenswert', Power Play 29/88 Trivia Im Spiel finden sich abhängig von der Version zahlreiche Querverweise auf andere LucasArts-Spiele. Beispiele sind u.a. * ein Kanister Kettensägenbenzin, das in Maniac Mansion fehlt * ein Fahndungsplakat nach dem Meteor aus Maniac Mansion * diverse Poster * Chuck die Pflanze, ein in mehreren Spielen von LucasArts beliebter Running Gag Die Namen der drei Begleiterinnen von Zak sind die Namen der (damaligen?) Freundinnen der Hauptprogrammierer. Nachfolger Die damals sehr erfolgreichen Adventures wurden von LucasArts schon 1989 mit dem Titel Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade fortgesetzt. Da LucasArts aber, anders als bei Maniac Mansion, nie einen zweiten Teil veröffentlicht hat, entstanden inzwischen mehrere Fanprojekte. Zum einen ist zu nennen Zak McKracken 2 - Die neuen Abenteuer des Zak McKracken, welches mit der ursprünglichen, grobpixeligen VGA-Grafik sehr an den Vorgänger erinnert und viele humorvolle Anspielungen auf LucasArts im Allgemeinen und die Prequel Zak McKracken 1 und ManiacMansion im Besonderen enthält. Desweiteren existieren mit Zak McKracken - Between time and space und Zak McKracken and the Alien Rockstars zwei Projekte, die mit aufgewerteter Grafik im Stil von Day of the Tentacle versehen werden. Ähnlich wie bei anderen Fanprojekten ist die Unterstützung seitens LucasArts aber nicht eindeutig und reicht von zeitweiser Zustimmung, über Duldung bis Ablehnung. Ein weiteres Fanprojekt, das auf Basis des FMTowns-Spieles eine 256-Faben-Version für PCs erstellen wollte, ist mittlerweile eingestellt. Siehe auch ScummVM Weblinks * Infos zum Spiel mit Lösung * Infos zum Spiel * [http://www.zak2.org/ Professionelles Fanprojekt Zak McKracken between time and space] * [http://www.zak2project.de/ Fanprojekt Zak McKracken an the AlienRockstars] * [http://www.scummunity.de/~falko/fanprojects/fanzak2.htm Rezension über "Die neuen Abenteuer des Zak McKracken"] * Spielelösungen Deutsch & Englisch * Scans von Testberichten aus Amiga Joker und ASM Kategorie:Adventure Kategorie:Amigaspiel Kategorie:C64-Spiel Kategorie:DOS-Spiel Kategorie:Computerspielfigur en:Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders es:Zak McKracken fi:Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders fr:Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders it:Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders nl:Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders sv:Zak McKracken and the Alien Mindbenders